


don't sweat it (i'll take care of you)

by doubledeepfried



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, my sad excuse of using the au day to write smut, office worker minhyun, photographer ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: minhyun gets grumpy because things don't work out and seongwu cheers him up.





	don't sweat it (i'll take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i got in my curiouscat. thanks anon!

“hwang, can you look over this and enter it before you leave?” those are the words minhyun dreaded all day but being the assistant manager, he couldn’t deny. 

 

“but sir-" 

 

“i know it’s friday but i’ve really got to get home. it’s my little girl’s birthday and she wouldn’t want me to be late.” inwardly sighing, minhyun nods as he takes the folder from his boss. after he watches the manager leave in glee, he slumps in his desk, shooting seongwu a text. 

 

[minhyun] : hey i’m going to be late. you should drive home first and start packing.

 

[seongwu]: i can wait and pick you up. i can also get dinner too.

 

[minhyun]: no i might be really late.... you don’t have to

 

[seongwu]: but i want to. besides, i can spend hours organizing pictures in the office

 

minhyun smiles a bit, reading the reassurance from his boyfriend. he then opens the file, sighing at the contents as he types away at his computer. being the assistant manager is difficult by being one step short of being team leader but also one step above the others. to hwang minhyun, the job seems like double the work as he takes on tasks from his boss but also has to deal with the subordinates, just like jaehwan and daniel who were peeking over his cubicle. 

 

“hyung.” minhyun looks up with an eyebrow raised while daniel, the broad shouldered puppy like newbie calls out with jaehwan, the veteran team member trails behind.  _ this isn’t good _ .

 

“we know the big boss just gave you a file but… could you check the email we just sent too?” daniel asks politely with his hands clasped in front of him. seeing the sheepish smile and jaehwan also taking an apologetic stance behind his same aged coworker, minhyun sighs nodding and opening his email. 

 

“thanks hyung! we got you these fox cookies too to cheer you up. have a great trip!” jaehwan exclaims as he places a small box of cookies from the bakery next door then dashes off with daniel. minhyun opens the lid and smiles at bit at the sight of the sweets then remembers why he oh so desperately wanted to go home. 

 

seongwu and minhyun are going on a road trip. a one day trip tomorrow, bright and early, to the seaside where they could enjoy stuffing their faces with food. he really needs to pack that night because knowing seongwu, they would take a while to go in the morning. plus, they both need a goodnight sleep to take turns driving. 

 

exasperated from the sudden work and his guilt from not going home fast enough, minhyun stuffs a cookie which half hangs out of his mouth. he silently curses his team but gets the work done, not even double checking before rushing home to his boyfriend. 

 

\---

 

when he gets home, all minhyun can smell is smoke and knowing who is at home, seongwu probably burned something. minhyun dashes to the kitchen to see seongwu fanning a flaming pan and before seongwu could do anymore damage, he covers the pan to make the fire die down. they both cough at the smoke before minhyun turns to seongwu who smiles sheepishly. 

 

“i thought we could have some pan fried dumplings but i think i let the oil get too hot…” seongwu starts while minhyun can only chuckle, taking his boyfriend up into his arms. blinking, seongwu hugs back, letting his arms wrap around minhyun’s waist and chin fit in his shoulder. 

 

“rough day at work?” 

 

“you know how much i hate last minute assignments,” minhyun starts his ramble as seongwu lets go. they both start taking out different ingredients, they are making fancy instant noodles and ordering some chicken, as minhyun continues on about the last half hour of his shift. 

 

“...and you know i can deny them!” minhyun exclaims with a heavy sigh while pouring soup into bowls. 

 

“because you’re so kind to everyone~” seongwu says and hugs minhyun’s waist, kissing his cheek. minhyun’s lips curve up before he turns to the other, puckering his lips. making a face, seongwu kisses his lips lightly before taking the bowls to the table. 

 

after eating, packing and washing up, the couple is ready for their one day trip. truthfully, minhyun is already exhausted but still sets a timer for early in the morning. seongwu spots the time as he snuggles up to minhyun’s side, whining and trying to snatch the phone. 

 

“that’s too early! that’s earlier than i get up to go to work,” seongwu complains as minhyun only shrugs, petting his phone aside. 

 

“because you are the big boss of your own business and you decide the rules,” minhyun reminds as seongwu only nuzzles into his shoulder. 

 

“it got passed down to me from my sister~ don’t get jealous, hwangcheongie.” 

 

“i’m not. i’m so proud of you, to be honest, for keeping up the business. you truly have skill in taking photos.” hitting minhyun’s chest, seongwu buries his face into his lover’s side, whining more. 

“you’re always too much. time for bed,” seongwu mumbles, muffled by minhyun’s white t shirt. after running a hand through seongwu’s hair, minhyun leans down to kiss his head. they say their light goodnights as minhyun stares up at the ceiling, thinking about finally having a break and falling asleep contently. 

 

\---

 

“it’s going to be pouring all day.” with a loud sigh, minhyun shuts the blinds, getting back in bed as seongwu sits up holding his phone. all their trip plans are foiled due to the showers outside. seongwu shows minhyun the weather and minhyun curses that he should’ve checked. 

 

“at least we get to sleep in now!” seongwu attempts to cheer up as minhyun huffs, making little hairs blow upwards. 

 

“i don’t think i can sleep just yet,” minhyun frustratedly grumbles as he takes his phone, scrolling through random things. seongwu, who took his place at minhyun’s side again, looks up at him with a frown. taking the leverage from the leg around minhyun’s waist, seongwu hoists himself onto to minhyun, sneaking between his arms to his face. once close up, he stares at minhyun until the other puts his phone down. minhyun raises a furrowed eyebrow at seongwu who now cups his cheeks. 

 

leaning in, seongwu presses his lips to minhyun’s, catching his grumpy boyfriend’s bottom lip between his. minhyun isn’t putting much effort in the kiss, being still irritated, but seongwu doesn’t mind. he deepens the kiss, drawing his tongue out to push past minhyun’s lips. while the kiss deepens, minhyun’s hands move to the other’s waist. seongwu’s hands move to minhyun’s broad shoulders, gripping them softly. tilting his head, seongwu presses up to minhyun, letting their clothed lengths brush. at the touch, minhyun pulls away from the kiss, letting out a breathy groan. 

 

“we can still have fun at home,right?” seongwu tells minhyun as his fingers trail down the white shirt, brushing just over minhyun’s nipples. with his breath hitching, minhyun nods slowly as he shifts slightly to take off his shirt. however, seongwu stops him, pushing his chest softly. 

 

“let me take care of you. work has been hard right? let’s not get too eager here. don’t worry i’ll still let you do something,” seongwu explains quickly while pecking minhyun’s lips between each sentence. chuckling at the cute tactic to get him to submit, he nods, laying down as seongwu prompts. seongwu kisses down minhyun’s neck, pushing the shirt to move the kiss trail down. he smiles against minhyun’s skin whenever he feels minhyun’s hands in his hair or a little moan from the other. 

 

minhyun’s annoyance about the spoiled plans dissipate, making room for seongwu to spoil him. and surely, seongwu does. he leaves minute red marks all over his abs, back up to minhyun’s adam’s apple, then back down to his waist. seongwu skillfully pushes down the boxers and shorts down in a go and pecks the long length he is met with. he kisses from the base to the tip but doesn’t go further. when seongwu stops, minhyun glances at him curiously before he is met with a faceful of cock. seongwu strips off his shirt too and positions himself so the two both had a length in front of their noses. 

 

getting the message, minhyun instinctively moves his hands to squeeze seongwu’s ass but leaves wet kisses up the semi hard length until fullness. he hums against the warm skin, nibbling left and right at seongwu’s balls, making his boyfriend react by gripping his length just a bit roughly. minhyun always knows seongwu can barely take any light kisses on his skin, let alone his balls. minhyun takes the length in his hand now, letting his long fingers curl around the member then slowly drags his fist up and down. he does this for a few minutes until he hears seongwu’s moans echo from the other side. 

 

minhyun brings the tip to his lips, sucking lightly as seongwu does the same. it isn’t their plan to be in sync but they start the same: massaging the tip with their tongues. they both swirl around the head but in their own ways, minhyun going slowly and flicking the tip while seongwu goes fast. seongwu is the first to actually take more and more the length in his mouth. at this action, minhyun bucks up unconsciously, humming with seongwu’s tip in his mouth. they both let out a groan at each other’s movements, minhyun bobbing his head while seongwu takes the length to his throat. 

 

the two move fast. they haven’t had time to do any sexual activity in a while and the heat pools fast. minhyun actually breaks first, pulling away from seongwu’s length and takes to stroking it fast while seongwu sucks. he throws his head back, letting higher pitched moans and throwing compliments seongwu’s way. 

 

“fuck ong- i’m so close.” 

 

“w-wait… together,” seongwu manages to tell the two words when he pulls off briefly before going down again. he bobs quicker, matching minhyun’s hand. minhyun snaps his wrist fast, lifting his hips to release his load in seongwu’s mouth. within a few minutes, seongwu follows suit but on minhyun’s lips and cheeks. the two pant heavily and seongwu turns so he is back face-to-face with his now white covered boyfriend. he lets out a giggle before taking his discarded shirt, rubbing it over minhyun’s face. 

 

“hey…” minhyun grumbles while seongwu shrugs, tossing his shirt over the side of the bed. 

 

“i know you don’t like being dirty for long… but can we sleep then shower later? we have lots of time now,” seongwu persuades as minhyun nods, enveloping seongwu in his arms. seongwu contently lays on his chest, arms draping over minhyun’s sides. minhyun peers down at the other who is already drifting to dreamland again. moving a few strands of hair out of seongwu’s face, minhyun kisses his forehead once. 

 

“thank you, seongwu-yah.” 

 

“don’t sweat it babe. you were frustrated and i just wanted to calm you down.” 

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

“no need to be sorry. i’m glad to do it anytime,” seongwu mumbles as he presses closer to minhyun, enjoying the skin to skin contact. pulling up the blankets, minhyun covers both of them so they don’t get cold before going back to dazing lovingly at his boyfriend. as he listens to seongwu’s soft breathing and the pitter patter of rain outside, minhyun himself drifts off to sleep, thinking about how lucky he is to have such a caring and understanding boyfriend. 

 

ong seongwu, someone who he can share his frustrations with and trust to take care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> my sad excuse of au to write smut. it's not even good smut SMH anyways barely edited. please enjoy this late day 5~ also shout out to the anon in my cc for giving me the prompt
> 
> catch me at @ausquishies on twitter or in my cc
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
